


Don't Worry

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuck Destiny, Fun, Snartdom, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: One year after the Oculus incident, Leonard is back, but Sara is afraid he could still disappear at any moment. Leonard helps clans her worries.Another contribution to the Snart Lives!/F*** Destiny Project from @stillthewordgirl.





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> I guess I'll probably be doing more than one for each day of the event!:)

The former assassin sighed with quiet relief as she felt a warm hand resting over her stomach. 

He was still there. 

This was not all a dream, and Len was laying next to her in their bed. She wasn't about to wake up to find him gone. Again. 

One year ago today, Sara remembered, blinking back tears. One year ago today was the day she thought she had lost him forever. 

Now here they are, finally together for real. After Leonard had returned from the Oculus incident they had stopped skirting around their feelings and gone full in. Losing someone for so long gives you a lot of time to think about how you really feel. And neither of them wanted to wait any longer to act in what was so easily lost or broken or overlooked. 

And Sara was still terrified that he would disappear again the way he had before. But he swore to never leave her again and she trusted him. 

She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked over at Leonard to find him watching her. 

"What's wrong, assassin?" He asked gently, knowing that nights were the worst for her because it gave her time and space to think about all her regrets and the terrible things she had done. 

Sara shook her head. "It's pointless."

"Nothing that makes you cry is pointless."

"I just—" she paused and took a deep breath. "It's so dumb, but I'm so afraid that this is all a dream. That one day I'm going to wake up and you'll be dead again and I'll be alone."

"I'm never going anywhere, Sara. You're stuck with me. 'For Bette for worse.' That's what that means; it means that I will be here beside you forever." He wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek. "You don't need to worry about the past."

"Thank you, crook." Sara smiled a little bit. "I love you."

"I love you too, assassin."

Snart quickly drifted back off to sleep, holding on around Sara's waist just a little bit tighter. 

Sara finally allowed herself to smile, when she accepted that she wouldn't be alone in this. Her smile doubled at least when she also realized that Snart's arm was crossed protectively over the small bump that signified the tiny being growing inside her, a sign of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Same as the last one I posted, if you want to contribute, then check out the event details at the following link...  
> https://stillthewordgirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
